Dysfunctional
by Myusernameisoriginal
Summary: Annabeth has just been through a tragic accident and lost everything. Her family, her things, and her home. But when Percy finds her and accepts her into his dysfunctional family, is Annabeth ready to come to terms with her current condition.
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there! Welcome to this story I guess. Ha, I'm not very good at introductions. Well basically I had an itching to write and decided to do something with that desire. I couldn't decide whether to write this in Percy's or Annabeth's POV so I'm doing both. Next chapter shall be in his perspective. Anyway, enjoy this story and reviews are muchly appreciated. (I know muchly is not a word, but I do what I want, so there.)**

_Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, no matter how many times I wish it. But if I did that would be beyond amazing._

Chapter 1: The Fire

Annabeth's POV

The heat was so intense. It felt like the air was consistently slapping me, leaving a stinging sensation on my skin. No matter where I turned, it was there, blocking my escape. My chances of survival were slowly perishing, as the great wall of flame slowly started to destroy my home and everything inside it. Including me. I coughed violently, my lungs burning in my chest. _"If I ever get out of this,"_ I thought to myself. _"I will never cook a chicken again. This must be what it's like inside an oven."_

I placed my shirt over my face, although it didn't make the air I was breathing any less dissatisfying. I blinked away a few tears the smoke was causing, clearing my vision. All around me I could see a wall of yellow and red flame. I searched for and opening, seeing one at the stairs. Slowly I pushed my way down the wooden steps, as they roasted under my feet. I could feel them about to give and scurried down the last few steps just as they collapsed behind me.

The front door was right there. I ran over to it grabbing the metal handle with my shirt, trying not to scorch my skin. I tugged on it several times, but it wouldn't budge. I slammed into it with my shoulder sparks flying in the air. Still it didn't move. Something must be blocking it from the outside.

Giving up on the door I ran to the living room window. I pounded on the glass, screaming for help. The window was covered in a thick layer of soot, so no one could see or hear me over the roar of the raging fire.

I franticly searched the area around me for something to break the dirty glass. My eyes fell upon a table lamp that was somehow unbroken, even though everything around it was covered in the hot flames. I quickly grabbed it off the table and slammed it into the window. It took three tries until it finally gave away. Both broke at the same time, glass and lamp piercing my skin with tiny cuts. I barely noticed though, nothing felt worse than the intense heat of the fire.

In my rush to leave the house, I ignored the shards of glass on the window seal and climbed over it, falling to the damp, earthy floor with exhaustion. It wasn't over yet though. I had to get away, I had to find help. My aching lungs gratefully sucked in as much fresh air as they could while I stumbled through the thick forest that surrounded my house, looking for the road I knew was nearby. Soon I came to a clearing, where I found a recently paved road. YES! I had made it.

All of the sudden a felt a sharp pain in my side. I looked down to see my white shirt soaked in my own blood. The entire right side was drenched in it. I could feel my face paling from either blood loss or fear. I reached down to remove the sticky shirt from my side when a pang of pure pain shot through me. I threw my head back stifling a scream, my blonde locks sticking to my face with sweat. I turned my head back to my wound letting out small noises of pain as I lifted up the shirt with trembling fingers.

What I saw beneath the fabric was horrifying. The wound was deep and red with irritation. Around the edges the skin looked black and burned. Even in the dim light of the setting sun, I could tell this wound was bad. My skin was paper white and almost transparent. I had lost a lot of blood. In the wound I could see the tip of a piece of glass sticking out. I guess stopping to clear the glass wasn't such a bad idea. Trembling in pain, I tried to pull the glass out of my gut. This time I couldn't stop the piercing scream I let out. Tears rolled down my face in agony. I fell to the ground and my vision started to dim. I was only able to catch a pair of beautiful sea green eyes before I blacked out.

**As you can tell, (if you read my other story) I am much better at writing action scenes than fluff. At least in my opinion. Don't worry, there with be some Percy Annabeth fluffiness in here. I'm just no good at writing it. Oh yeah, if you couldn't tell, that was Percy at the end. Anyway next chapter will be Percy's POV and it will be about what he was doing while all of this was going on. Please review it helps a lot! See you soon –Cabri**


	2. Chapter 2: The Road

**HELLO! I'm back and I bring with me more story! Can I just say how happy I was with the last chapter? I get up and I find 4 new follows, and a few favorites! This just made my day. Even though that's not a lot it was overwhelming to me! Thank you everyone! SO, let's get to it shall we!**

_Disclaimer: So… yeah. I don't own Percy Jackson. I do own a copy of the book! It's amazing!_

****Chapter 2: The Road

Percy's POV

Everything seemed quiet here. Calm and peaceful. The late evening light fell between the branches, like a stained glass window. The mixed patterns of shadow and light, danced across the floor, ever changing with the wind.

I liked it better out here. Constant yelling and bickering can really tire one person out. I was following the freshly paved road through the trees, not really caring where I was going. I just wanted to be away from that loud house, filled with loud obnoxious people.

I stopped to look at a beautiful gray and blue bird, sitting in the branches of a large sycamore tree. It cocked its head to the right, studying me too. It let out a small chirp as if to say, "What are you looking at?" I laughed then, thinking of how silly it would be if a bird could talk.

That smile soon turned into a frown as a loud and shrill scream pierced the evening sky. The bird let out a cry and then flew off in the opposite direction of the scream. I franticly whipped my head around searching for the source of the noise. All of the sudden I noticed a girl, only 10 yards away from where I was standing. Her long blonde hair fell across her shoulders, reflecting the sunlight beautifully. I traced the noise back to her, as she then she fell to the ground her breathing labored.

I ran to her side quickly, grabbing her arm and quickly looking her over, trying to find out what was wrong. My eyes fell upon her shirt, drenched with blood. A small pool was forming around her.

"Oh my gods…" I whispered under my breath to myself. I reached into my pocket, searching for my cell phone. I pulled it out and flipped it open my fingers fumbling over the buttons, dialing in 911. I placed the phone to my ear counting the rings, and praying for them to hurry and pick up.

"Hello 911, what's your emergency?" the operator asked, her voice calm and even.

"Yes, hello operator? There's a girl here with me and I think she's dying….."

-Line Break-

I thought it was kind of weird that I was still here in this white, sterile hospital room. I didn't even know this girls name, but yet there I was, waiting for her to open her eyes already. I couldn't explain it but I wanted to be there when she wakes up.

I took the opportunity to really study her. I scooted my chair closer to her bedside. Her eyes where closed peaceful in slumber. The doctors said she would be all right. Gave her some stitches, a few miscellaneous pills and bingo, presto, she's brand new!

Her chest moved up and down softly. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. Her skin was smooth, and a little pale, but what else can you expect from a sick girl suffering from blood loss. I studied her face. Her nose was so small and cute. Wait what? Gods Percy, what are you doing right now? Any normal person would be at home right now, silently wishing the poor girl some good health, not sitting at her hospital bed watching her sleep. But I guess I'm not normal then, am I?

I looked back at her again. I silently wondered what color her eyes where. I bet they were beautiful.

All of the sudden her eyes shot open, reviling her stunning stormy gray eyes. And then she screamed in terror. She sat up in her bed whipping her head back and forth, making her curly blonde hair swing gracefully. She looked at me with those eyes. They had tears in them.

"Where am I?" she whispered to me.

"Um…. Hi." I said with an awkward little wave. I think she deserves an explanation.

**OKAY! I finished this chapter! I think I deserve a round of applause. No? Okay…. So I have some sad news. Most of you probably won't care though. Starting on July 8****th**** I will be at a summer camp for a majority of the day. So I won't be writing as often. Yeah. I haven't left my room all summer though so I think this will be good for me:P After summer camp though I will be leaving on vacation for a few weeks and there will be absolutely NO WIFI! D: How will I survive?! Car trips suck…. So for a while I will not be writing. I will however try and write as much as I can this week! See you all soon**** -Cabri**


	3. Chapter 3: The Dream

**Hello again! I promised to write some this week and I always deliver;) Anyway, let me explain something first. In this chapter we flash back to what was going on before the fire, and what caused it. Hopefully it will also answer some questions. Second (IMPORTANT NOTE!) In this story Annabeth's dad is a Pyromaniac, Which means to have an obsession with fire. I got this crazy idea to do that, don't ask me why, just read the story xD It will all make sense…. Hopefully…**

Chapter 3: The Dream

Annabeth's POV

I knew I was dreaming. The whole thing was a little blurry and slow, unlike reality. Still it felt really real. Like I was reliving it again.

My brain kept telling me to wake up, but some part of me said I needed to just rest and let the dream take its course. But I really didn't want to be dreaming, especially not about this.

_The door was open just a crack. They were fighting again. I could hear their voices echoing across the room, and they didn't sound happy. I pressed my ear to the door snooping again. I think this is becoming a nightly habit. I silently scolded myself for eavesdropping but continued to listen._

"_She's only 15, Frederick. She needs us. We can't just leave her alone; pretend she's not real, that she never happened. What would her sister think? You know Sarah won't just go along with her sister suddenly disappearing. She'd want answers." My mother's voice flowed through the cracks in the kitchen doors._

_What were they talking about? I wasn't gonna disappear! And leave me alone? Pretend I never happened? I didn't understand._

"_I don't know Athena! All I know is that girl is causing us a heck of a lot of trouble! I mean between the constant calls up to the school, the ADHD medicine, and don't even get me started on how much food that girl goes through! She costs us a fortune! And in our current financial state I don't think we can afford-"_

"_Afford what? To keep your daughter? Frederick, you're starting to sound crazy! And we're in this 'current financial state' because you spent it all on YOUR STUPIPD MATCH FETISH! I mean you go through, like 500 matches a week on who-knows-what! What's going on, Fred! I don't get it!"_

_I heard my mother's voice rise. I got a little scared. Normally they fight a little, dad gets angry, mom calms him down and they go to bed. I've never heard them this loud or angry. I think it's time to intervene, before this ends badly._

_Right before I could open the door though, I heard a loud crash and smelt a strong stench, it reminded me of bonfire smoke._

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOINGYOU'RE GOING TO BURN THE WHOLE HOUSE DOWN!" My mother screamed._

_Uh oh. Maybe that is smoke I smell._

"_IS THIS WHAT YOU MEANT BY MATCH FETISH ATHENA?" _

_My mother came storming out the door coughing, her long black hair wildly flying around her head. _

"_Annabeth, dear go get your sister. HURRY!" she said pushing me out of the room. As the door swung around on its hinges I caught a glimpse of what was going on in the room. My father sat at the kitchen table, his face solemn with a few tears running down his face. He was staring at something._

_Then I noticed it, the large yellow and red flame engulfing the kitchen. My father was staring at it intensely; he seemed almost fascinated by it. Then he stepped into it. The flames quickly raced up his body and he threw his head back laughing. FREAKING LAUGHING. I screamed. WHAT WAS HE DOING? He looked up at me and smiled menacingly. Then he waved at me and I heard him whisper to me."Goodnight Annabeth, dear." _

_My mother shook me by the shoulders, tearing my eyes away from the scene in front of me. "Annabeth, GO! Get your sister and get out!" She pushed me towards the stairs again and I raced up them into the room I shared with my 6 year old sister. She was sleeping quietly on her Disney Princess themed bed sheets. _

_I raced over to her and shook her arm, trying to wake her from her peaceful slumber. _

"_Sarah wake up, we need to go." I was trying to keep my calm. What just happened? What's wrong with dad? I could feel the silent tears falling down my face. _

"_Sarah wake up!" I shook her arm harder. Her head bobbed around loosely. _

"_SARAH!" I yelled right into her ear. Still she never woke._

_I backed away from her bed slowly. I could feel something nagging at the back of my brain, like I had forgotten something. Then it hit me like a pack of 30 pound bricks. _

_I raced over to her bedside table searching franticly for the bottle of life saving pills. Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no, OH FREAKING NO! I forgot her pill. I. FORGOT. HER. PILL._

_I fell to my knees and just sat like that crying for a while. I killed her. Unintentionally, yes, but none the less I had killed her. How could I have forgotten? How? It was my only job, give her the pill and put her to bed, like every night for the past 6 years. Now, because of my slip up, she was gone for good._

_Finally after what seemed like ages I picked my head up and walked back over to her bedside. I kissed her on her forehead. Her skin was still soft, like it always was, except now it was cold with the touch of death. "I-I'm… s-s-s-s-o… sorry." I whispered in between my sobs. _

_I wiped away the last few tears and stood up. I could feel the heat of the fire. It had spread very fast already and I coughed a little from the smoke. I needed to get out now._

I woke up with a start, a loud scream escaping my gapping mouth. I whipped my head around expecting the room around me to be covered in a wall of fire. All I saw though was white. White walls, white furnishings, white everything. The faint stench of chemicals hung in the air.

My eyes then fell upon a boy with stunning sea green eyes. He seemed familiar, but with my still racing heart and fear blurred mind I couldn't place the feeling.

"Where am I," I said barley above a whisper.

"Um…. Hi." The boy waved awkwardly, a faint tinge of red on his face. He was blushing. I would find that cute, if I wasn't busy trying to control another scream from escaping me.

**Well there you have it. Sorry if it isn't as good as normal, I'm rushing a bit. I want to get this chapter out A.S.A.P because I know I won't have time tomorrow. Anywhooooo! Please feel free to ask questions in the review, because I know this was quite confusing… Also I have a few responses for ya'll!**

**AshleyDaughterOfApollo****: Thank you very much! The fluff won't be for a while though sorry**

**Qwerty616120****: Well thank you**** Action scenes are the best! And thank you for caring :P I'm kind of sad I won't get to write, but I get to be on Vacation so big whoop for that!**

**allen r: ****Thank you I try**

**rockheart0103: ****I know! It was the same last year, but I'm still here! It's not that bad actually**** Thanks!**

**Again, thank you everyone! Reviews are always nice, and sorry for the rushed chapter! I'll make up for it next week! -Cabri**


	4. Chapter 4: The Hospital

**OH MY GODS HI IM STILL ALIVE I'M SO SORRY HEY HOW'S IT GOING! Okaaaaaaay I've been away for what, like a month? Yep. I'm not even gonna try and pretend that I was actually busy. In reality for a while, yes I actually was busy, but the rest of it was pure laziness and procrastination. But I'm back and I SWEAR I'M NOT DEAD! So without further delay, ladies and that one guy who actually goes on FanFiction….. CHAPTER 4 **

_**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own anything. Rick "The Troll" Riordan does :D**_

Chapter 4: The Hospital

Annabeth's POV

The boy didn't have to explain much. I remembered it all about half way through his story. He seemed a little disappointed to not get to tell me his side of the story but I wasn't quite in the mood to hear it.

He told me about how he found me on the side of the road, and came here with me in the ambulance, a small blush painted across his cheeks.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"About…. 2 days…" He said, the blush growing.

I could tell my eyes widened in surprise. "You stayed with me in a hospital for 2 whole days?" What made this guy want to stay here? I mean he doesn't even know my name and yet he stayed with me in a hospital room! I can't even fathom how torturous that must have been!

"I-I-I mean, not THE WHOLE TIME! You know, I went back home and to tell everyone what was going on and stuff, b-but I did stay here for most of the day. NOT THAT I WAS JUST SITTING HERE LOOKING AT YOU! I mean, only a creepy, ahem, only a creepy guy would do that." He blabbered. His face was almost entirely red and he rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous manner.

I stifled a giggle looking at him. I admit it; I thought he was kind of….Cute ….in a way.

"But anyway. So, um…. Do you know what you're going to do now? I mean, with the whole house burning down thing, do you have a place to go? Any family or relatives?" he asked.

I looked away from him trying hard not to cry. I wouldn't let him see me cry. There was NO WAY he would see me like that. I don't want him thinking of me as this weak little blonde girl, who needs some prince to protect her.

I took a deep, sharp breath and then turned back to look at him. He looked concerned and regretful about asking me about my family so soon. I didn't blame him though. He seemed a little clueless about how soon was too soon.

"No." I said simply. "No, I don't."

"Oh. Well… Um. I-I guess…. You could always… stay with me…?"

I was shocked. And by the look in his eyes I could see even he was shocked. I could tell he was mentally slapping himself.

"Um no offense buddy… But I don't even know your name. I mean, I'm not going to just run off with any old-"

"Percy."

"I'm sorry what?

"My name is Percy. Perceus Jackson. But I prefer you call me Percy."

"Okay…. Percy. What makes you think that I trust you enough to take up your offer?"

"Well… No offense to you…."

"Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."

"No offense to you Annabeth, but I don't exactly see a better offer around do you?"

He had a point. I didn't have any grandparents or aunts or uncles to take me in. And there was no way I was going into some sad and pitiful orphanage for "Troubled Kids." Uh-uh. Nooooo way!

I took a good look at Percy. He had this shaggy black hair that hung in his eyes. He stuffed his hands in his pockets in a casual manner, but I could see his leg bouncing up and down in his chair restlessly. No doubt he had ADHD and/or ADD. He didn't seem like the typical serial killer type. And for some odd reason… I did trust him. I didn't think he had bad intentions. I decided to take a chance on him.

"Okay."

"I'm sorry what?" he asked slightly bewildered.

"Okay I trust you."

"Enough that you'd take the chance to move in with me and my family? Even though you know nothing about me, or who I am, or what I'm capable of?" he asked.

"…. Yes. I do actually."

A big and goofy grin light up his face, making his eyes sort of twinkle.

"Ok Annabeth. I think it's time you met the rest of my family."

He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "COME MEET ANNBETH YOU GUYS!"

And then, much to my surprise, 5 teens and a man in a wheelchair came busting through the door yelling, screaming, and shouting.

Above all the noise I heard Percy laughing.

"Meet your new family Annabeth!"

**Annnnnnd there you have it! Chapter 4 everyone! I proved procrastination wrong! I DID IT! I BEET LAZINESS! *ahem* Now if you don't know, those five people at the end were the rest of The Seven. And I think Chiron was kind of obvious. I can now get to the actual story part now! xD. So if anyone is still reading this… Review! Thank you all! –Cabri **


	5. Chapter 5: The Godfather

**Bonjour! Aloha! Hello! I'm back with….. A NEW CHAPTER! Shocking! I know! I swear I'm trying to be faster with my updates but there are these things called school, writers block, and procrastination that keep holding me back! Don't blame me, blame them! Anyway! ONWARDS WITH A NEW CHAPTER!**

_**Disclaimer: Hey. Wanna here a secret? I don't own anything!**_

Chapter 5: The House

Percy's POV

I couldn't help but laugh at her expression! Her eyes where practically bulging out of her head and she had this expression like, _"WHO IN HADES ARE YOU PEOPLE AND WHY ARE YOUIN MY HOSPITAL ROOM!" _It was priceless!

After a loud whistle from Chiron everyone settled down into place and allowed him to speak.

"Annabeth! How amazing to finally meet you! Oh how terribly sorry I am to hear about it all! Allow me to introduce myself! I am Chiron, your godfather."

"Godfather? I have a godfather? What?!" Annabeth exclaimed. It seemed as though only Annabeth was confused or shocked by the exclamation, but who can blame her. We all reacted in the same manner.

"Chiron IS your godfather. He's all of our godfathers. He was friends with all of our parents and they all agreed should they die, Chiron was who they wanted raising their children in their absence." I explained to Annabeth. She still looked very skeptical about the whole thing; I mean it IS very uncommon. One man being the godfather to all these teenagers? Any smart person would be wary.

"Would you feel more at ease if I showed you proof Annabeth?" Chiron inquired.

Annabeth slowly nodded her head yes and Chiron turned to me.

"Percy if you would, the paper?"

I smiled as I pulled the folded sheet out of my pocket and handed it to Annabeth.

"You don't have to read it aloud. Not if you don't want to." I gave her a confident, reassuring smile as our hands lightly touched in the exchange.

Her stormy eyes flitted over the paper, changing emotions with every passing second. None of us pestered her over the contents of the paper, we all knew to some extent of what the paper said, as we had received similar ones at some point.

She folded the paper shut when she was done. An emotion passed in her eyes so fast I wasn't even sure if it had really even been there, but I think I saw a flash of anguish pass in her eyes. Just as quick as it appeared, it disappeared and was replaced by a hard look. With her jaw set she looked up.

"If it's fine by you, I'd like to keep the paper."

Chiron smiled. "Of course child." His face lightened revealing a look of sympathy.

Leo then appeared next to Annabeth's bedside, placing an arm on her shoulder. A goofy grin light up his face. "Well now that that's settled how about we get you out of this stuffy, stuck up hospital Annabeth?"

I shared a small grin with our new member of the family as she was pulled up out of her bed (IV and all) and rushed out the door.

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT AND STUFF BUT IM SORRY DON'T KILL ME ;_; I've been trying to get my updates faster and more consistent but I gots a life to live ya feel? But I swear the next chapter will finally get somewhere I promise! Review please! **

**-Cabri**


	6. Chapter 6

**OKAY! I really need to step it up with my updates… I mean how long has this story been up and this is only the 6****th**** Chapter…. Wow. Pitiful. I really need to update more. I need like, a "Motivation Officer" or something xD Someone to just PM me and be all "HEY WHERE THEM UPDATES BE AT?!" But yes, without further a do, THE STORY!**

_**Disclaimer: Me? Own anything? HA. HA HA. OH YOU CRACK ME UP YOU REALLY DO! *whipes tear from eyes***_

Chapter 6: The House (pt. 2)

Annabeth's POV

I ran down the halls of the some what empty hospital with a few exclaims of surprise from the doctors and nurses, as they dove out of the way. I couldn't imagine how weird we looked, a recovering hospital girl and a curly haired, elfish Latino boy running down the halls together.

"Hey Hyper Active Elf Boy, care to tell me what you're DOING?!" I screamed at the boy holding my wrist and tugging me along, while my other hand was placed on my IV, which I still had on.

"You woke up, so we can leave now! Oh yeah, by the way, the name's Leo," he said still tugging me along.

"LEO YOU DOLT THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS," I heard someone behind us scream. I turned around to find the rest of the people from my hospital room earlier chasing after us, minus Chiron. I think I could see him slowly wheeling his chair after us some ways down the hall.

I saw Percy start to gain on us and tackle Leo, finally detaching the boy from my wrist. I leaned down and rested my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath. My lungs thankfully sucked in huge amounts of air, when all of the sudden there was a sharp pain in my side. I clutched the pain and I vaguely registered Percy crouching down to help me to lean against the wall. A doctor came rushing over and quickly examined me.

"You shouldn't have been runnning young lady, you're still healing."

Everyone turned to Leo, who had a sheepish grin on his face. "Oops."

The Doctor looked down at a chart in his hands and clicked his toung.

"You could have been realesed today but I'm afraid we'll have to keep you an extra day before releasing you now…"

Everyone again turned to Leo with a look of annoyance.

"Double oops." He stated with a small chuckle.

"That's quite fine Apollo, it gives us some time to set up her room back at the house," said Chiron who had finally caught up with us.

Apollo gave a small grin before asking, "Annabeth here will be moving in with you?"

"It would seem so."

Apollo turned back to me with a large grin on his face. "Well best of luck to you! I'll have one of my nurses' help you back to your room." With that he called a woman over and was on his way.

The woman and Percy helped me up and everyone walked me back to my room. The woman helped me into bed and asked if I needed anything else before taking her leave as well.

"I guess we should introduce ourselves now," a very pretty girl with feathers braided into her hair stated. Her eyes were multi-colored and her skin was tanned. "I'm Piper."

"Jason," a formal looking boy with blonde hair next to her said. I studied the two of them; they stood very close together and had comfortable energy around each other. I made a guess that they were either dating or very close.

"I'm Hazel and this is Frank." A girl with coco colored skin said before pointing to a tall chinese looking boy, with a lot of extra baby fat. I noticed similar behavior with the two of them and guessed the same thing.

"And of course you know Leo and Percy." Piper said. I nodded and glanced about the room at the people around me. Everyone was familiar and comfortable with each other as I could tell.

"We will now leave you to rest Annabeth. Piper, Hazel would you please mind coming with me to help set up a place for Annabeth at home?" The two girls nodded and with that the three left. Frank, Jason and Leo followed after them each saying their own goodbyes.

All that was left was Percy. He looked at me and smiled, and I'll admit it. I think my stomche had little butterflies in it.

"If you don't mind, I'm gonna leave you to rest too. I have some things I need to go do." He said with another small, sad smile.

I smiled back and nodded okay before he too left.

I sighed and fell into the bed. I felt my self drifting in and out of consciousness the rest of the day and night.

The next morning I awoke to the sound of arguing. I opened one of my eyes to see Piper, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Leo, Percy, and Chiron all in a heated argument….. about my clothes size…

"Hazel and I guess-timated and said she's a size in between Hazel and I," Piper's voice drifted over to me. I was still lying down, but awake. So far no one took notice.

"No, no, she's obviously a size smaller than Hazel! And guess-timated? THAT'S SO NOT A REAL WORD." Leo now piped into the argument. Okay this is getting weird.

"I think she's the same as Piper." Was that Frank I was hearing?

"You are all wrong she is a size larger than Piper!" Percy?! Alright, I've had enough.

"No Piper and Hazel are right. I'm a size in between," I said as I swung my feet over the side of the bed. The girls high fived each other in victory, while the boys who took a part in the argument blushed, especially Percy.

Chiron chuckled before handing me a pair of jeans and an orange t-shirt that read Half Blood.

"The name of the school we go to. Half Blood High," Frank clarifyed, noticing me looking at it. (**A/N: I know creative right? And I know the camp part is missing, but just go with it, 'kay?**)

I nodded before escaping into the bathroom to change. The clothes fit perfectly just like Piper and Hazel said.

I walked out to find everyone waiting for me. After a bit of paper work, I was checked out of the hospital and loaded into a van that looked like it had a logo for a strawberry company on the side.

"Chiron owns a strawberry company, and this is a company car," Percy said, noticing me studing it once again.

I grunted in response and climbed into the strawberry scented van.

Jason hopped into the driver's seat, while Percy sat shotgun. Chiron had his wheel chair lifted into the van, where he sat in the back with the rest of us.

After a bit of driving, screaming, and the throwing of pencils and old strawberry containers we pulled up to a nice looking baby blue house with a wrap around porch. (**A/N: I don't know if that's accurate please tell me if it's not!**)

The seven teens and Chiron all piled out of the sweet smelling van. I stopped to really admire the house. However I was cut short by Leo shoving straight past me and into the front door. I fell straight on my face and growled. If it weren't for these stupid stitches I would have been tackeling that ADHD boy to the ground.

I felt someones strong arms help me off the ground and I spun around to meet Percy's sea green eyes.

"Thanks…" I whispered with a slight blush.

"No problem," he laughed.

We both turned back to the house again.

"Welcome home," he whispered.

**LONG CHAPTER YOU'RE WELCOME. My spell check is broken so if this is a terrible chapter I'm sorry! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ASAP. Thanks for reading and reviews always welcome **

**-Cabri**


End file.
